Playing With Fire
by Megan Liberty
Summary: Spoiler Alert for Two-Faced. Ziva corners EJ in the ladies room. Happens after EJ's discussion at the end of the episode with Gibbs, who makes a special guest appearance. TIVA Hints.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Spoiler Alert for Two-Faced. Ziva corners EJ in the ladies room. Happens after EJ's discussion at the end of the episode with Gibbs, who makes a special guest appearance.

Playing with Fire

xxxxx

It had just so happened that she was in this bathroom alone. With EJ Barrett. Her muscles flexed unconscously.

"Agent David," The blonde recognized carefully. "Don't tell me that you're here to ridicule me too. Gibbs already told me he doesn't trust me."

Ziva shrugged, washing her hands and examining them with acute interest before meeting the woman's gaze. "I supose he told you that he knows you're sleeping with DiNozzo?"

EJ shifted, and the primal desire to be alpha female begins. "My private life does not concern you."

"But Rule 12 does." Ziva met her counterpart's gaze with equal intensity. "And if you hurt him, Gibbs will not have to hurt you."

Barrett laughs, and Ziva pins her to the wall, making sure the woman slams her head on the paper towel dispenser. "Mark my words. Do _not_ cross me where Agent DiNozzo is concerned. _Zeh Mesukan._"

Ziva releases her, and Barrett pulls her gun hastily. "It is my case, and a probationary agent has no right to touch me, much less -" Ziva rolls her eyes in response. "I can have your badge."

"And I will have your life if you hurt him." Ziva moves past the gun-drawn woman. "It's not loaded," Ziva says, pushing Barrett's finger on the trigger. "You are bluffing. I can read people better than you think. Where he may think he loved me," Ziva's breath is hot on Barrett's ear, "And where you may think you are good enough for Anthony DiNozzo, both of these things have something very important in common. They are _lies._" The word is devilish, like fire on the Israli woman's lips. "You are scum. And you are not trustworthy."

"Do you not trust your 'Very' Special Agent DiNozzo to make decisions on his own? From what I know, your taste in men-"

She springs into action, twisting EJ's arm in a way that puts her shoulder on the verge of seperating with the slightest jerk. Ziva's breath is again in EJ's ear, this time she stands behind the Rota agent's back. "Leave your altercations with Ray out of this. He is _nothing_ to me compared to this team. _You_ will _not_ interfere with this team."

"Well aren't you a little cheerleader."

Ziva kicks out EJ's legs, and releases her arm. She falls to the tiled floor like a pile of bricks. "This is not just a job. What you are doing is not just an affair at the end of a long day. If you are not serious, you are not welcome at all. And that is only if you dare risk your life trying to break the rules."

"You're going to threaten me with a set of made up rules?"

"Ask Tony why he went to Somalia."

"There's a rule for-"

"Rule 8. His answer will automatically be Rule 8. And it wasn't because of Saleem's truth serum."

"Truth serum?" Now she looks curious, and Ziva changes the subject. "In any case, do _not_ make me have to kill you."

EJ leans back against the sinks, thoroughly confused. Ziva went from conversation to killswitch - and back - in seconds. "I'm trying to discern if you're serious."

The ninja smirks and gets back into EJ's face. "I will kill you if you hurt him. If you break the rules, the punishment will be up to Gibbs, but it will not be pleasant."

"I'll take my chances," Barret gives Ziva a prissy smile. "I couldn't help it if you were too busy falling for the 'Miami Heat' and missed out on Tony. But, according to this rule that suggests that you can't date a co-worker, it seems that you are bound to watch."

Ziva smiles.

"That is where you are wrong."

EJ sidesteps Ziva and reaches for the door. "We'll see."

Once EJ exits, Gibbs walks into the ladies restroom, locking the door behind him.

"Rule 51. Not very often, but I think we'll find a few uses for it."

"I'll kill her, Gibbs." Ziva whispers, but it does not fall on deaf ears.

Kissing her forhead, Gibbs lays a gentle kiss to her forhead. "I know you will."

xxxxx

Thanks for reading. -JL


End file.
